Daniel Henney
Profile *'Name:' 다니엘 헤니 / Daniel Henney *'Real name:' Daniel Phillip Henney *'Profession:' Model and actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Carson City, Michigan, United States *'Height:' 188cm *'Weight:' 72kg *'Blood type:' O *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Zodiac sign:' Goat *'Family:' Father (American of Irish descent) and mother (American of Korean descent) *'Talent agencies:' Echo Global Group (Korea), DNA Model Management (USA) About Daniel Henney Daniel Henney was born on November 28, 1979. He was born and raised in Carson City, Michigan by Christine a Korean American and Phillip Henney an Irish American. His mother was born in Busan, South Korea, but was adopted by a family in the United States. Daniel Henney was a star basketball player at Carson City-Crystal High School and led the Eagles to the MHSAA Central Region Championship (CSAA) during his senior year of high school. He impressed several talent scouts, which led him to receive several college scholarships offers, ultimately selecting the University of Illinois at Chicago. While attending college, Henney debuted as a model in 2001, working mostly in France, Italy, Hong Kong, and Taiwan. After his debut in South Korea in an Amore pacific's commercial, "Odyssey Sunrise cosmetics," he became a spokesperson alongside Jun Ji Hyun for Olympus Cameras and with Kim Tae Hee for Daewoo Electronics's Klasse air conditioners. ;More about Daniel Henney TV Shows *Big Hero 6: The Series (Disney XD, 2017-present) voice role *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (CBS, 2016-2017) *Criminal Minds (CBS, 2015-present) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) cameo *NCIS: Los Angeles (CBS, 2014) guest star *Revolution (NBC, 2014) guest star *Hawaii Five-0 (CBS, 2012-2013) guest star *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS2, 2010) *Three Rivers (2009) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *Hello Franceska (MBC, 2005) guest star *My Name is Kim Sam-Soon (MBC, 2005) Movies *Big Hero 6 (2014) voice role *One Night Surprise (2013) *The Spy: Undercover Operation (2013) *The Last Stand (2013) *Papa (2012) cameo *Shanghai Calling (2012) *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) *My Father (2007) *Seducing Mr. Robin / Mr. Perfect (2006) Endorsements *Breuer *Taster's Choice Cappucino *LG Cyon phones *Olympus Camera (with Jeon Ji Hyun) *Odyssey Cosmetics *Klasse Air Conditioners (with Kim Tae Hee) *Daewoo Gentra *Biotherm (with Lee Hyo Ri) *Asiana Airlines *Minute Maid (with Jung Ryu Won) *HSBC *Bean Pole International (with Gwyneth Paltrow) *Cyon Digital Camera (with Kim Tae Hee and Hyun Bin) *Coca-Cola (with Zhang Ziyi) Recognitions *'2012 Newport Beach Film Festival:' Outstanding Achievement in Acting Shanghai Calling *'2012 Shanghai International Film Festival:' Best New Actor Shanghai Calling *'2008 45th Grand Bell Awards:' Best New Actor Award My Father *'2008 16th Chunsa Film Art Awards' Best New Actor My Father *'2008 31st Golden Cinematography Awards:' Best New Actor My Father *'2007 27th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best New Actor My Father *'2007 28th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best New Actor My Father *'2007 6th Korean Film Awards:' Best New Actor My Father *'2007 3rd Premiere Rising Star Awards:' Best New Actor My Father *'2006 Dong Ah TV's Fashion Award:' Best Dressed *'2005 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Best Dresser Award *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actor Award (My Lovely Sam-Soon) Trivia *'Education:' Carson City-Crystal Institute, (Michigan), Alma College (Basketball scholarship), Albion College (Basketball scholarship), (Michigan) University of Illinois at Chicago, "Economics degree" (Academic Scholarship). *'Hobbies:' Guitar, basketball, traveling, and reading *'Languages:' Korean and english *Henney began modeling in the U.S. in 2001 and has worked in France, Italy, Hong Kong and Taiwan. *He credits his main motive for acting was to find his mother's biological family. *Rose to fame when he appeared in a supporting role in My Name is Kim Sam-Soon captivating viewers with his good looks and acting chops. *Daniel Henney's character in Spring Waltz didn't exist at first, but Yoon Seok Ho the drama's director when he saw him audition was immediately attracted by his unique gestures and facial expressions and created Phillip's character in the drama for Henney to play. *He's a fanboy of Kwon Yu Ri. *He ranked #24 in "The 100 Most Beautiful Faces in the World 2013" according to TC Candler. *He jogs for half an hour every day. *He has considered and called his fan club "beautiful". *He has been rumored to have been dating in the past with My Name is Kim Sam-Soon co-star Jung Ryu Won after being spotted together several times only for Henney to let slip during an interview that she was only a good friend to him. *A very close friend whom he has stated in an interview as one of the most important people for him is also his My Name is Kim Sam-Soon co-star Kim Sun Ah. *He has also been spotted in the past attending several galas in the United States with Yoon Eun Hye as well, no relationship was ever confirmed by both parties involved. *He was romantically involved with fellow actress Maggie Q in the past. *There was a controversy that he got a degree in economics. Only to conclude with the denial by confirming that he did not actually have a degree in economics. *Daniel Henney currently lives between the cities of Seul and Michigan. External Links *Official site *Profile (cine 21) *English Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:Oegugin